No more blue, time for green
by NicholaiBlack
Summary: Beast Boy never really used or thought of his powers, he used them by instinct, feeling. One late night and interesting Internet site, stirs an interest in his powers, so he makes way to start learning of his full power and potential! BeastBoyxHarem, only villainesses, so no Raven or Terra or Starfire and such. Rated M, for reasons (wouldn't be fun if I tell...) and enjoy reading.
AN - - - Hello from the no rights side, must be because it's a free work creation... meaning no profit is to be made with this work.

No More Blue, Time For Green

Chapter I - A Green Type Of Blues

Sad, depressed and alone, Garfield Mark Logan aka. Beast Boy, sat in his room.  
He sighed, feeling absolutely miserable.  
Starfire had confessed to Robin… They were dating. Kid Flash confessed to Raven… They were also dating…  
Jinx and Cyborg had also gotten together.  
Only Beast Boy… He was all alone.  
"All I want is someone to love…" BB said softly, his depression making him sigh.  
A stupid idea ran though his head, and he went over to his computer, turning it on and opening his browser.  
He searched for any type of community that there was, concerning him.  
He eyed the many ones, some supportive, like the 'We love BB' community, others weren't, like the 'BB useless hero' group.  
Then one was in his face, practically screaming at him.  
No name was given, except 'Beast Boy'. Also, it was on a site called 'fantasy corner'.  
He opened it.  
'Welcome to the Beast Boy community, where we discuss the many ways, Beast Boy of the Teen Titans, could use his powers. Here you will find discussions, fan fictions and fan art. Please remember the one and only rule!

ITS ALWAYS ABOUT BEAST BOY!'

Alright, a site about using his powers, let's check it out.  
The moment he started scrolling, he was hooked, as the many ideas and speculations ran through him.  
"Paralytic spit? High frequency shock scream? Sonar detection of enemies? Why didn't I ever think of this?" There was also discussions about which martial arts he could learn quickly and easily, such as the more animalistic forms of Kung Fu, Muay Thai and Pencak Silat…  
Then he noticed a room labeled 'Unconventional stuff', and he clicked on it.  
The gasp that escaped him was… sensual, to say the least.  
Immediately, there was a drawing of a naked Raven being penetrated by tentacles, supplied by him transforming into an octopus to rape her…  
The next had her pressed against a window, this time him as horse, stretching her in ways no one else could.  
'Beast Boy has gone boyscout! He needs to get our letters! Raven with Kid Flash? Starfire with Robin? Those two could never pleasure into rapture those two beauties! Beast Boy needs to realize just how powerful and incredible he is! Hell… Most of this community is guys! Guys who know he is being pushed into the underdog position! His powers make him an alpha! Who's with me, in that Beast Boy was pushed into Omega enough!'  
Silence, and then Beast Boy delved into the site, reading as many of the discussion boards as he could!"

Beast Boy was calmly drinking tea as he thought over every little thing he read on the site…  
Normally, the green elf despised tea, but he also despised thinking, impulsiveness seemed much easier and fun…  
But now he needed to think, and tea helped with that tremendously.  
"I possess the DNA of every animal on the planet, yet I barely dipped my finger into all the possible forms and abilities…"

How come he never considered the near impeccable camouflage capabilities of a chameleon or squid? And the spitting cobra might be venomous, but he didn't have to spit her venom now, did he? And how in the nine circles of hell (he only knew this because of the Dante's inferno game) did he not think of partial transformation? The ability to muscle up with gorilla power while jumping like a kangaroo, awesome!

It was humbling, how some random strangers with no powers, had better ideas of using his powers than he himself…  
But then, his thoughts became… naughtier.  
An image of Starfire, servicing his snake, longer than any human males… Poking her long past her throat, then him sinking into her womanhood, entering deeper than any man could!  
And if another one could? A simple transformation, and he would be longer, thicker, and last much longer!  
He knew he shouldn't be thinking like that, it was wrong to think a relationship could stand on only sex…  
But then, a healthy sex life reduces the chances of break ups and divorces…  
The young man felt conflicted, unsure, he needed someone to talk to!  
And unfortunately, there was only one person that could understand him, and advise him.  
He sighed as he rose and made his way to Robin, now Nightwing, who was in the training room.  
'Guess I'm making a stop at Gotham… Hopefully I survive it.'

HEEEEEEELLLLLLOOOOOOO! No, this doesn't mean I am giving up on my other work, those will be updated soon... very SSOOOONN! OH OH OH! And a shout-out to Hoguie, for the 'gushing' that made my heart melt, I shall strive to make my writing even better!

Your Friendly Neighborhood writer, Nicholai Black.

Peace-Out!


End file.
